runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Wushu Tiger Clan
Shaolin Legends on RuneScape We need some Kewl People in our clan!!! Come join our chat! Basic Info and |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Clan Chat |Row 3 info = WTC Chat |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = 9 (P2P), ? (F2P) |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = Wilderness Cape 11 |Row 6 title = Number of members |Row 6 info = 13+ |Row 7 title = Min requirements |Row 7 info = 90+ Combat or 90+ Any Skill }} Wushu Tiger Clan was started on May 24th, 2009 by a group of friends. Though the clan is small now, we are dedicated to its growth and members. Requirements for membership are: *Two Members Sponsorship (if you come into chat, you can most likely find sponsors once they get to know you) *Ideally at least 90+ Combat Level or 90+ Level in any one skill. If you do not meet these requirements yet, don't worry. We just want a great team of people and encourage everyone to meet us and apply. Ranks (Clan Chat and Clan) * Cub Cubs do not quite meet our minimum skill/combat level requirements to join the clan. They will be allowed to participate while they grow. They must have as their Test Your Might goal a minimum clan requirement to join. They will be in trial mode unless the Golden Lions determine their accomplishments outside of skills is worthy to let them be ranked regardless of skill/combat level. * Rising Tiger Rising Tigers are the newcomers to the clan. These new monks are required to prove their might to the clan (minimum 4 weeks but ultimately Golden Tiger's Discretion). At that time, Golden Lions will review their behaviors to determine if they are worthy to be adopted into our Temple. There may be a possibility the Rising Tiger trial period is extended if the Golden Lions feel it is needed to determine if the fit is right for our clan. * Prowling Tiger Prowling Tigers are the bread and butter of the clan. These are active monks who participate in Temple events, appear on wtc chat, or just hang around spamming our quiet temple (ha ha ha!). Without them, we wouldn't be able to take over the many worlds of RuneScape. Respect starts here. Resting Tiger Resting Tigers are monks who have decided to give up the Shaolin way to tour the real life world. We welcome them in our Temple at all times, for they will always be with us. Many times they have served their time in the clan, and should be respected accordingly. * Warring Tiger Warring Tiger have demonstrated their monk might and loyalty such that fellow monks in our Temple have deemed them worthy to help make our Temple stronger. They take on extra responsibilities such as recruiting others to join our clan, some moderation power to make sure our monks focus rage on outsiders not each other, and sometimes back up as ambassadors in the event the Wise Tigers or Golden Lions cannot attend neighboring ally discussions. They may spy on other clans to gather information for war, coordinate events, or anything else that is needed of them from the clan. Honor them, for they are of officer rank and serve our Temple for five months. They may also nominate themselves for this position. * Wise Tiger Wise Tigers are an elite group of monks, who have not only proven themselves within the clan, either in wars, activity, spy missions, or bonds with allies and the Golden Lions, they have earned the respect of others in the Temple to have been voted and nominated into this position. Wise Tigers have to be recognized by another in the Temple and cannot post themselves for the position. They are ambassadors in times of peace, generals in times of war, and true leaders of the clan. Honor them, for they are of officer rank and serve our Temple for five months. * Golden Lion Golden Lions are the founders of the Temple, built the training grounds brick by brick. Respect them for their position because if it wasn't for them, this clan would not exist. But in the same token they are also members of the clan and are expected to be respectful to all in our clan and guests. However, there will be times when we will have to agree to disagree. If that is the case, the Golden Lions will meet and decide what is ultimately best for the clan. Events Go to our Calendar to find out when our next event is and where. Want to be the next RuneScape Legend? Join here! Register on our Forum by using your runescape name and visiting the forum: Join Us (New Recruits). Do Not Use your runescape password for any non-runescape site for your protection. Our admins do not have access to your password however, as a precaution we advise that you do not use the same password as in runescape. News *'May 24, 2009' :Clan founded! WTC Forum goes Live! *'May 27, 2009' :Congratulations to JamesRDavis upon getting 99 fletching! *'May 28th, 2009' :Congratulations to Biggerboy on his recent promotion to Prowling Tiger! The FIRST Rising Tiger to earn his Stripes! *'May 27th, 2009' :Congratulations to Darzle on her 2k overall level milestone! *'May 28th, 2009' :Wushu Tiger Wiki Goes Live! *'May 30th, 2009' :Wushu Tiger Clan listed on Runehead! *'June 20th, 2009' :Congratulations to Darzle upon getting 99 Fletching! *'June 24, 2009' :Congratulations to Rob Dog 1 upon getting 99 fletching! *'June 26, 2009' :Congratulations to JLD156 upon getting 99 fletching! *'June 28th, 2009' :Congratulations to Crane_op22 on his recent promotion to Prowling Tiger! The SECOND Rising Tiger to earn his Stripes! Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans